Children for a Lesser God
by moviegeek03
Summary: When Sam falls ill with the flu and decides to stay at Bobby's while John takes Dean on a camping trip he has been looking forward to, things turn very dangerous. A regular joe of a salvage yard customer isn't as innocent as he seems. Sam 9/Dean 13
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I should be working on all my challenges that are due on livejournal in the near future…but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, especially after You Make my Heart Melt got a nice response. So hopefully you like this one too .

Chapter 1

The windows shattered, allowing the wind and rain to blow through into the house. He tried to block it out; he continued speaking in the language so foreign to him. The lights went next, and he once again tried to ignore it and keep reading. When a figure appeared in the shadows and started to stalk towards him, he could no longer ignore what was happening.

The figure looked the man up and down before his eyes settled on the book on the table. He moved closer to it, running his hands over the yellowed pages. "You called for me?" he asked, not even bothering to spare the man a glance. His eyes remained on the book.

"Y-yes…"

"Why would someone…like you…call something like me?"

"I…I need help."

"And you think _I _can help you?" The thing in front of the man slammed the book shut, startling the man. "You people haven't wanted my help for centuries. Too…righteous to ask for my help…"

"I read you were the God the Children…I thought-"

"I am a god! But you people have been too busy worshipping another to want me! Why not go to your own God?"

"He has abandoned me!" the man shouted. "I asked for His help! He did nothing! He let my son die!"

"I see," the thing smirked. "So you thought I could help where He could not. How did you find out about me anyway?"

"I…I found a book. I read about you. How you were the God of Children…Moloch…"

All of this caused Moloch to smirk even more. "Well then, that explains it all. So all of this," Moloch paused to wave his hand at the book and materials scattered around the table, "is because you want me to bring your son back?"

The man nodded his head.

"I might be able to arrange that. But it will require some work on your part. If you aren't devoted to this cause…willing to do whatever I ask…then you should just walk away now. I have no time for fools messing around with books and whatnot."

"I am very devoted to getting my son back," the man spat at the god.

"Good," the god smiled. "I need you to bring me a child…a boy around the same age as your son."

"W-what? Why does another kid have to be involved?"

"The…ritual…requires a sacrifice to be made with someone in your son's place. It is the only way."

The man looked conflicted. He hated the idea that another boy would suffer…that another family would go through what he did. "H-how do I know you are the real deal here? How do I know you just aren't some psycho claiming to be a Pagan god? You don't look like your picture in the book."

Anger flashed in Moloch's eyes, but the smirk never left his face. "I thought my true form would scare you off petty human. I guess I was wrong."

Lightning flashed outside and cast a light into the otherwise dark room. The god's form appeared human. He was tall and muscular. Lightning flashed again, this time illuminating a shadow around Moloch. The shadow was not that of a man's. The shadow showed Moloch's horns and bull like face against the wall. It showed his true height; much taller than the average man he appeared to be. Flame like shadows danced around him against the wall.

Seconds later, the lightning died down and the shadows went away. The man gulped back his fear at the creature he had summoned. He had to do this. He had come this far. What did he really have to loose? His son was dead…he wife had left…

"So, do we have an agreement now?"

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

Dean awoke with a jerk, sitting straight up in the bed. He looked around to see what had woken him up so early in the morning. It didn't sound like his dad was awake just yet. One look at the empty bed beside him was enough to realize Sam must have woken him up somehow. But his brother was nowhere in sight. Seconds later, he heard soft sobs and wrenching sounds coming from the bathroom.

Dean quickly jumped off the bed, nearly falling as the sheets tangled around his feet. He regained his balance and made his way to the bathroom as fast as he could. He didn't bother knocking on the door; he just opened it slowly. The lights were off, but the sun streamed through the dingy window. It illuminated Sam's shivering form hunched over the toilet.

"Sammy?" Dean kneeled down next to his brother. "Shh…I'm here kiddo. Come here."

Sam tried to compose himself, but his stomach clenched once again. He just barely was able to lean over the toilet before his stomach emptied what little contents remained. It soon tapered off into dry heaves that brought fresh tears to his eyes.

"Easy Sammy," Dean tried to sooth. "I'm gonna go get Dad. You ok for a few seconds?"

Sam managed a weak nod before miserably laying his head down onto his drawn up knees.

Dean ran his hand over Sam's hair, noting the heat he felt, and then left the room to go find his dad. He jogged to his dad's bedroom down the hall from theirs. The apartment they had been using for the past couple of months had been more spacious than the Winchesters were used to, but Dean made it to John's room in no time at all.

"Dad," Dean called as he opened the door and crept inside the room. John stirred but didn't fully wake. He had pulled a long night of research for Pastor Jim, and Dean knew he was exhausted. Dean walked over to the bed and gently shook his dad's shoulder. "Dad!"

John awoke at once, his hand reaching for the gun under his pillow until he saw Dean standing in front of him. "Son, what are you doing up?" he asked tiredly. His eyes moved to the alarm clock. "It's 5 in the morning, Dean…"

"Sammy's sick, Dad."

"Oh…" That had John shaking off the last bit of sleep that had remained.

"He's been throwing up in the bathroom. Woke me up."

"I'm coming buddy." John threw off the covers and reached for his a discarded pair of jeans on the floor.

"He has a fever too, and he's shaking real bad."

"Damn…"

"Yeah," Dean sighed.

"Let's go see what's going on." John put his arm on Dean's shoulder and quickly guided him back towards the bathroom. Sam was still sitting with his head on his knees in the dark room. Tremors wracked the poor boy's frame, making him look downright miserable. "Hey tiger," John said calmly.

They heard Sam sniffle but he didn't say anything.

John moved so that he was sitting on the floor next to Sam. Dean followed and was soon sitting on his knees in front of his father and brother. Sam tried to keep his face hidden in his knees.

"Sammy," John said as he ran his hand up and down his son's shaking back. It finally became too much for Sam and he weakly launched himself into his dad's arms as best he could. John pulled him onto his lap and held onto him. "What's wrong kiddo, huh?"

Sam coughed against John's chest before replying. "Don't feel well."

"I can see that bud. When did all this start?"

"Last night," he mumbled.

"Sam, why didn't you say somethin'?" Dean asked as he moved closer to his family in the small space.

"Wasn't that bad last night. Just was tired and had a headache."

"Well, looks like it is pretty bad now kiddo," John said sadly. "Let's get you up and changed. There's a family clinic a couple blocks from here." John stood up from the floor with Sam still in his arms. "Dean, why don't you help your brother get changed and I'll grab him some blankets for the car?"

"Sure Dad."

John placed Sam on his bed and went to get everything they would need gathered up. Dean grabbed a pair of basketball shorts, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt for his brother. When he turned back from the drawers he saw Sam struggling to get his lethargic limbs to cooperate.

"Let me help you, Sam."

Dean could tell Sam felt awful as it was, and that the fact that he needed the extra help wasn't making him feel any better. "K," he sighed miserably, knowing the sooner he got to the clinic, the sooner he would feel better…at least he hoped.

"Lift your arms up."

Sam did as he was asked, granted very slowly. His whole body ached and the nine year old just wanted to curl into a ball and hide.

"I know Sam," Dean said, as if sensing his little brother's thoughts. "I'm hurrying for ya. We'll get you to the clinic in no time and get ya fixed up." Dean helped Sam with his clothes. It wasn't an easy task considering that Sam was sweating, aching, and shivering all at once. "There," Dean said as he tugged on Sam's beat up Chuck Taylor's.

"Thank you," Sam muttered, casting his eyes to the floor.

"No problem." Dean sat down on the bed beside Sam, nudging his shoulder against his brother's. "Been doin' stuff like that since you were born. I'm a pro at it man." Dean smiled.

"Shouldn't have to be…"

"Sammy, you're sick. I don't expect you to be able to do it all right now. Remember last summer when we spent that day at the lake with Dad? He had taken a day off from," Dean paused, still not used to his brother knowing the truth, "hunting."

"Yeah, I remember."

"I didn't listen and didn't use sunscreen like you and Dad did. I got sun poisoning and was so sick. Dad had to carry me around everywhere. If I so much as moved, I felt like I was either on fire or gonna hurl. It sucked so much."

"You were miserable."

"Yep. Just like you are now."

Sam rubbed at his sore eyes and nodded. He then laid his aching head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled sadly and put his arm around Sam in order to give him some form of comfort.

Minutes later, John came into the boys' room and picked up Sammy. The small family made their way to the family clinic in record time. John shuffled the boys over to chairs to wait while he went to the front desk. Dean sat down in one and Sam ended up lying across the two beside Dean with his head cushioned in his brother's lap. John hated to see his son so sick.

"Winchester?" a nurse called minutes later.

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

The drive home was done in silence. Sam lay across Dean once again in the backseat with blankets piled up around him. He was fast asleep and Dean's fingers unconsciously ran through his little brother's messy hair. John could see it every time he glanced in the rearview mirror.

"He doin' ok back there Dean?"

"He's still sleeping," the thirteen year old sighed.

"How bout you son?"

"I'm fine. Just hate that he has the flu."

"Yeah," John agreed. "Me too bud…me too."

"Don't forget to call Pastor Jim when we get home," Dean said glumly.

"Was planning on it." John stopped at the red light and turned in his seat to face his sons in the back. "They'll be another time for it bud. I promised you a camping and training trip, and I meant it. I'll make time for it again, Dean."

"I know you'll try, Dad. Don't worry-"

"Why can't you guys go?" Sam mumbled from Dean's lap.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said. "Didn't mean to wake ya."

"Why not go this weekend?"

"Sam," John interrupted, "you're sick kiddo. The flu takes more than a few hours to get over. You're not gonna be up to a camping trip for awhile, especially if you want to get some training in like your brother."

"It's ok Sam," Dean soothed at Sam's down turned face. "I'm not mad."

"No, you've been looking forward to this since school ended! I…I can just stay with someone."

"Sammy, everyone's going on the trip buddy," John replied.

"Bobby's not. He said he was too busy at the salvage yard…"

"Sam, I don't want to leave you while you're sick. You've had the flu before…and last time you got pretty bad off."

"I want you guys to go." Tears started pooling in Sam's eyes but he remained adamant in his decision. "You promised Dean and he should still get to go. He can always teach me stuff when I'm better. Please?" His big puppy dog eyes stood out against his pale face and flushed cheeks.

John sighed…he never had a chance against those eyes…

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

Order forms, receipts, and books lay scattered all over the desk, taunting Bobby as he stared at the vast amount of work he had ahead of him. A car horn honked outside and he moved to the window to see who it was. He breathed a sigh of relief that it was the familiar Impala and not another customer. He then made his way to the front and outside. The summer air blew around him, making him wish he had taken off his button down.

Sam on the other hand looked as if he could use another layer of clothes. He shivered despite the hotter air as John gathered him from Dean in the backseat. Dean hopped out once John had Sam in his arms.

"Hey Dean," Bobby called.

"Hi Bobby," Dean replied as he moved to get Sam's bag from the trunk. "How's it goin'?"

"Busy…got buried with work for the yard and then keep gettin' hunters callin' in for research."

"I'm sorry, Bobby," John called over. "If you're too busy we can always stick around and hold out on the trip 'til Sam gets better."

"No!" Sam weakly interrupted from John's shoulder. "You promised you'd take Dean."

"You heard him John," Bobby chastised with a smile.

John shook his head and smiled at his son as he carried him into the house.

"Hey Sammy," Bobby said once they were inside. He ran his hand over Sam's messy hair. "How ya holdin' up kiddo?"

Overall, Sam looked like a kicked puppy. But he simply replied with a mumbled ok.

"Sure ya are," Dean said with a roll of his eyes as he plopped down on the couch where John was laying Sam down.

Sam looked like he wanted to protest but he just sighed and crawled over so that his head lay on Dean's thighs.

"Dean, he'll be fine," John warned. "He'll be fine here with Bobby. Ain't no talking him out of it. We've tried."

Sam managed a smile at that.

Dean didn't. He looked absolutely miserable about leaving Sam while he was so sick.

"Come on son. We've gotta get goin' if we want to make it tonight. Jim and Caleb will be waitin' on us."

Dean nodded towards his dad before turning back to Sam. "Feel better, Sammy." His voice was soft with worry and love. "Better not get any worse while we're gone."

"I'll try," Sam said with a smile. "Be careful and have fun." Sam weakly threw his arms around Dean's waist. Dean returned the embrace and then climbed off the couch.

John leaned done and gave Sam a careful hug as well. "Let Bobby know if you need anything bud. Don't be shy about askin'. "

"I won't."

"Good boy. We'll be back at the end of the week."

"Don't worry…I know how to keep an eye on him," Bobby said as he shuffled the older Winchesters out the door.

"I know, but I'm still gonna worry," John replied.

Bobby nodded in understanding and ruffled Dean's spiky hair. "You guys try to have fun. I'll see ya in a few days."

With that, Bobby turned back into the house to check on his young charge. Sam had curled into himself on the couch, and it was obvious he felt awful.

"Hey kid…"

Sam looked up at Bobby with wide eyes.

"How about we get some more Tylenol and get ya to bed again? I have your room made up already."

"Thank you," he mumbled.

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

"Damn it," Bobby grumbled as the knocking on his front door got louder. He really didn't want to wake Sam; the poor kid had been sleeping for a couple hours now. Bobby quickly opened the door, revealing one of his regulars.

"Alec," Bobby sighed.

"Nice to see you too, Bobby…"

"Sorry…I've just been busy. Come on in. Think I've got those parts you needed in the other room."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate you getting them for me. My old truck won't be runnin' much longer without 'em. And that's all I've got to get me around nowadays."

"What happened to that Taurus of yours?"

"Elle took it with her when she left…"

"I'm sorry Alec. I didn't mean to bring that up on ya."

"I'm…dealing…"

Bobby nodded in sympathy and began rummaging through his desk for the parts Alec needed. A soft cough stopped him in the middle of his task. Bobby looked up from the desk to see Sam wavering by the door.

"Sammy!" Bobby rushed over to the boy before his wobbling legs gave out on him. Bobby pulled him into his arms and carried him over to the chair. He sat with Sam cradled against his chest. "What are you doing out of bed kiddo?"

"Needed more Tylenol…sorry."

"Sshh…it's ok. Let's get ya some more alright?" Sam nodded against Bobby's chest, but didn't move more than that. "Hey Alec, do me a favor and walk into the kitchen. I have a bottle of Children's Tylenol on the counter in there. Care to grab that and a glass of juice for me?"

"Sure," Alec replied. He got up to get the requested items, but he was a little confused. He had never known Bobby to have kids of his own…

"Thanks," Bobby muttered once Alec returned with what he needed. Sam gratefully took the medicine and some of the water. He settled against Bobby's chest once again and soon fell asleep.

"Didn't know you to have any kids, Bobby."

"Oh," Bobby said in shock, "I don't. Sammy here belongs to a friend of mine. Bout as close as I'll ever get though. John's been bringing him and his older brother here since they were little. He promised to take Sam's brother on a camping trip this week. Sam got sick but wanted them to go. So he's stayin' here for the time being."

Alec took everything in. "He looks awfully young." _Much younger than Matty did._ "How old is he?"

"Just turned nine a couple months ago. He's just a bit small for his age right now."

"He's nine?"

"Yeah," Bobby said with a sad smile, knowing Alec's own son was the same age.

Alec nodded. He had found his boy…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews! I was going to wait until tomorrow to get this up, but thought I might as well since I finished the chapter. Hope you like! Comments are loved

Chapter 2

_Alec nodded. He had found his boy…_

"I can't do this. How do you expect me to do this? He's…he's just a boy!"

"Just like your son was! The same son you are begging me to bring back for you!" Moloch shouted at Alec. "This is the only way I can do that! You have to bring me that boy! Bring me the child you found! Bring me Sam!"

"B-but how can I do this to another family? I know what it is like to loose a son…"

"And if you don't do this you will never know what it is like to see a son grow up!" Moloch's eyes shined with anger. "You said this boy has a brother…his father will heal just fine! It won't be like you! Your wife abandoned you! You were left alone! You had NO ONE!"

Alec started to tremble and paled at the words. It was true; he had had no one there to help him after Matty died. His own wife had left him because of it. His parents were long gone. Sam's father wouldn't have that. He would have his other son. He would hurt, but he would survive for his other child. Alec wasn't. Alec was slowly dying without his son. He had no choice.

"What do I need to do?"

Moloch smiled that creepy smile that raised the hairs on the back of Alec's neck. "You are to get that boy away from your…friend…"

"How do I do that?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Moloch bellowed, making the walls of Alec's house shake and crack.

Alec backed away from Moloch, tripping over his feet and falling into the corner of the room. He nodded the head, not trusting his voice.

"Good," Moloch said as he straightened himself up. He dusted off the clothes he wore where the dust and plaster from the room had settled. "Get the child and bring him into the woods around noon. I'll be waiting there."

"I'll figure out something…"

"Just do it!"

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

Bobby closed the front door behind him quietly, not sure if Sam was still asleep. The mid morning sun shined through the faded curtains as he made his way towards the kitchen with his bags. He had snuck out to the local drug store for more supplies for Sam. The poor kid was still miserably sick with the flu, and it didn't look to be letting up any time soon.

Once he had the items he didn't need at the moment put away in the kitchen, he grabbed what he did need along with the surprise he had bought for Sam, and headed up the stairs to the boy's room.

He opened the door, sending a little light into the otherwise dark room. He had made sure the curtains were still in decent shape and pulled too so as not to let any light in and wake Sam from the sleep he desperately needed.

"Sammy?" Bobby called softly into the room.

The youngest Winchester seemed to still be sleeping underneath a pile of blankets. Bobby had had to gather extra ones for him last night as chills wracked his smaller frame and kept him awake until very late.

Bobby moved to the bed. He set the supplies on the nightstand before running his hand over Sam's head. He still felt feverish to the touch, which only made Bobby worry more.

Sam stirred under his hand, moaning as his eyes blinked open. "Bobby?"

"Sorry tiger. Didn't mean to wake ya," Bobby said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's ok," Sam mumbled. He rubbed at red-rimmed eyes, but did not move to sit up in the bed. He simply burrowed under the covers and into Bobby's side. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten."

"Did Dad and Dean already call?"

"'Fraid so kiddo. They called a couple hours ago when they made it to the campgrounds. They used the phone in the ranger's main office before they headed out into the woods."

"Oh," Sam sighed. He sniffled against Bobby's side.

"Hey…" Bobby gently pulled Sam up and onto his lap. "It's ok buddy. Your daddy promised to hike back there in a day or two to call. They miss ya and are both worried sick."

Bobby felt Sam nod against him, but the kid didn't say anything else.

"Went out and got ya some more medicine and juice this morning."

"Thank you." Sam's voice was small and barely above a whisper.

"Got ya something else too buddy…"

"You did?" Sam's voice was only a little stronger that time.

"Sure did," Bobby replied with a smile as he reached over to grab the brown paper bag from the table. "Open it up Sammy."

Sam pushed himself up, but remained supported largely by Bobby. He reached in and pulled out a boxlike object. "_Lord of the Rings?"_

"I know you borrowed them from the library last year and wanted to keep them. Now you have your own set."

"Thank you." Sam weakly threw his arms around Bobby.

"You're welcome, but there's still one more thing in there."

Sam looked surprised, but started rooting around in the bag once again. This time his hand wrapped around something soft. He pulled it out to reveal a fluffy stuffed puppy. The nine year old smiled instantly.

Bobby knew Sam had had a stuffed bear when he was younger, but it had been lost to one of the crappy motel rooms of long ago.

"T-this is…I…"

"You're welcome Sammy," Bobby laughed.

The phone broke the moment and Bobby rushed off to get it.

"Singer Salvage?"

_"Um…hi…I just wrecked my Buick out on Rt. 75. From what I can tell you're the closest tow I can get."_

"Well, I reckon I am, but-"

_"You've gotta help me out here. My old lady is due home is a couple days and if she knows, I'll never hear the end of it."_

"Fine, let me finish up something here and I'll be there with my truck in about 30 minutes."

_"Appreciate it, man!" _

Bobby hung the phone up and grumbled. He didn't like the idea of leaving Sam alone to get this guy's car, but it didn't look like he had a choice. "Sammy? Looks like I gotta run out and tow a car in. I'm gonna fix ya some breakfast first then head out."

"Not hungry, Bobby."

"You need to eat kid," Bobby sighed. "How about just some toast with honey, huh?"

"Ok," Sam muttered back.

Bobby made quick work of Sam's breakfast and medicine. He left Sam with a bottle of orange juice on the nightstand and a cool rag for his fever. Sam soon fell fast asleep, holding his little puppy close to his chest. Bobby smiled at the sight and then left to go take care of the customer.

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

Alec watched from the outskirts of the salvage yard as Bobby pulled onto the road in his tow truck. He slid his cell phone back into his pocket. He was surprised that he had been able to disguise his voice like that.

Once he was sure Bobby was far enough down the road, he went to work. He crept towards the back door; he was very happy to find that Bobby had not gotten a new junkyard dog yet. He took out a lock pick set from his pocket and made quick work of the deadbolts. He soon found himself standing alone in Bobby's kitchen. His hands shook as he ran them through his graying hair.

"Ok…you have to keep going," he muttered to himself.

He forced himself to climb the steps and started searching for Sam. He had tried a few doors already before he finally found the boy. Sam lay curled in on himself underneath a pile of blankets. He still shivered despite the added layers.

"God, what am I doing?" Alec's eyes wouldn't leave the child. "I can't do this…"

Sam moved a little in his sleep so that his face was no longer squished against the pillow. He was pale, save for the red around his eyes and cheeks. It reminded Alec so much of Matty after he became ill.

"I have to do this…for Matty…"

Alec walked across the room. He grabbed Sam quickly, blankets and all. The child woke instantly.

"What?" Sam mumbled incoherently. His eyes darted around the room, noticing that he was up in the air, before settling on Alec. "What are you doing? Put me down! Where's Bobby?"

"I'm so sorry," Alec whispered to Sam as he began to make his way back to his truck.

"NO!" Sam kicked out at his captor's body. He connected several times, nearly sending Alec to the ground on couple of the hits. An elbow shot landed to Alec's face, busting his lip. He spit out blood and went back to work. Despite this, Sam was still very sick and therefore very weak. In the end, his fighting did nothing but exhaust him and put a hole in Bobby's wall by the stairs.

"Please," Sam mumbled brokenly as Alec tossed him into the passenger side floor of the car and began to tie up his wrists and ankles. Alec kept the blankets on the boy, and even gave him back the stuffed animal Sam had been clutching the whole time.

Alec never replied, but tears began coursing down his own cheeks. He had to keep reminding himself that all of this was for his son as he climbed behind the wheel and took off to the woods. His old truck ate up the gravel of the back roads leading to his destination. Moloch wanted him to take the child to the center of this section of the woods.

The drive only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like hours as Sam shouted from the floor until his already weak voice turned hoarse. His throat was killing him, but he didn't let it stop him. He was a Winchester after all, and that meant having to sometimes work through the pain.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up!" Alec finally snapped as the truck made a sharp turn off the roads and onto a dirt trail.

The momentum tossed Sam around in the floor and knocked his puppy out of his hands. However, he definitely didn't shut up.

"Y-you're making a mistake." His voice was still hoarse and feeble, but it also had a taunting edge to it. "When Bobby finds out…when my Dad finds out…you'll be a dead man."

Alec knew he shouldn't be intimidated a nine year old, but something about that statement put him even more on edge.

He slammed on the brakes once he got far enough into the woods, once again sending Sam crashing into the side of the car. It made Sam's flu induced headache ratchet up. He hadn't recovered from the impact by the time Alec came around to the passenger side of the truck. He grabbed Sam a little harder than before by the arm and hauled him out.

"Stop!"

"I'm sorry kid. Can't now…"

The blankets and Sam's stuffed puppy fell to the floorboard. Despite the warmth of the summer breeze, Sam shivered. His whole body felt achy and tired. But he still tried to buck and fight to get out of Alec's hold. It didn't do much good in the end though.

Alec walked through the thick of the trees, not paying mind to the lower branches and brush. It ripped his worn jeans and tore at his legs. His focus was solely on getting the boy to Moloch so he could have his son back.

After a few minutes, they found themselves in a clearing. Moloch stood on the other side, still in his human form. "You made it," he smirked.

Alec didn't answer. He was too anxious.

"Good," Moloch continued. "Bring the boy to me."

Alec crossed the clearing and laid Sam at Moloch feet. The second he was placed on the ground, Sam tried to crawl to his feet to run. But Moloch was too quick for the boy. His boot clad foot pressed on Sam's back, sending him flat on the ground with a grunt.

"Let me go!"

"Aww…I can't little one," Moloch said sickly sweet. "We are going to have so much fun." Moloch reached down and grabbed Sam under his arms. He held the child out in front of him, studying him. "You may go Alec."

"But…what about my son?"

"You'll have him by midnight. Now go!"

Alec nodded and took off back to his truck, not looking back.

"Just you and me now little one."

Sam spat in the god's face.

Moloch gritted his teeth and glared at the boy. "You'll regret that…" No sooner had the words been spoken, flames danced around the clearing, completely encircling Sam and Moloch. He god looked at the work and smirked at Sam. He then allowed his true form to show.

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

"Damn prank callers," Bobby grumbled as he opened his front door. He threw his hat in his frustrations. He then noticed that something was very wrong in the house. His eyes settled on the hole in the wall about half way up the steps. "Sam…"

Bobby grabbed a gun he had stashed in the front closet and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He reached the second floor and held his gun at the ready. He didn't see anyone around as he crept towards Sam's bedroom. The door was open; he knew he had closed it behind him earlier. He prayed Sam had just forgotten to close it after going to the bathroom or something. But all his hopes along with his heart sank as he pushed the door open the rest of the way.

The nightstand was overturned, the bed sheets had been stripped, and blood splattered one of the walls. More importantly, Sam was nowhere in sight…

"Oh my God," Bobby mumbled.

He tore the rest of the room apart, checking every spot in case Sam was hiding. But Sam wasn't there. Bobby then moved to the rest of the floor and frantically searched every nook and cranny. He did the same to the first floor, but still came up with nothing.

As a last ditch effort, Bobby ran outside to search the salvage yard. He fumbled his way through each and every row of yunked cars. He even took to looking inside the cars when he realized Sam wasn't just hiding. Nothing worked…Sam was just gone.

"No…Sammy…"

Bobby ran back inside and grabbed his keys once again. He got into a car and pulled out quickly into the road, not bothering to look for oncoming traffic. His back end slammed into another car, causing his engine to stall instantly.

"Son of a bitch!" He slammed his hands down on the wheel before looking in his review mirror. He recognized the driver of the truck he backed into and climbed out of his car. He ran to the truck and pounded on the glass window to get the man to roll it down.

Alec sat inside the truck, staring at Bobby's car in front of him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was so close to being in the clear and safe at his home. The pounding on his window jerked in back to the present. He tried to tap down the panic as Bobby's frazzled face came into view. But he couldn't stop his hands from trembling as he pressed on the button to roll down his window.

"Bobby," he said shakily.

"God, I'm sorry Alec. I'm in a bit of a hurry. Sam's missin' and my house is a mess. I'm worried someone's gone and-"

Bobby stopped midsentence as he looked into the passenger side of the truck. His eyes settled on the pile of blankets forgotten at the floor. He wouldn't have paid it any attention if it weren't for the fluffy head sticking out of the top. The same fluffy puppy he knew for a fact he had gotten for Sam just that morning.

"You sonnuva bitch!" Bobby's hands reached through the open window and grabbed onto Alec's shirt collar. He yanked hard, nearly pulling the man out of the truck. "Open the damn door before I pull ya outta this window! Now!"

Alec fumbled with the door handle as he opened it. As soon as the door was cracked open, Bobby hauled him out of the truck.

"What the hell did you do? Where's Sam?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that this is a little shorter. But I went out to the midnight showing of Harry Potter last night and really just want to go ahead and get this posted this afternoon. Thanks again for the reviews! I'm really amazed the response!

Chapter 3

_ "What the hell did you do? Where's Sam?"_

Flames lapped at Sam's sweatpants covered legs, singeing the material and licking at the flesh underneath. It burned hot, making Sam's fevered body feel ablaze itself. Tears built up in his eyes as the ash stung at them, but he refused to let them fall. He had to stay strong. It was what his dad and brother would do.

He did his best to glare Moloch down, but given his situation, he doubted it was that convincing. The laughing from the god proved Sam right.

"Little human," Moloch sneered, "do you really think that will bother me? HAH! You are going to be fun to play with little one."

Moloch dropped Sam to the ground. He fell hard, his hands bruising and cutting from the harsh forest floor. He grunted at the pain, but did his best not to cry out like he wanted to. He tried to curl into himself, to protect himself, but Moloch was quicker. His foot came down hard on Sam's side and caused the boy to gasp at the force of it.

"You don't get it do you Sam?" Moloch questioned as he reached back down to get Sam. He picked Sam up around his neck, bruising the tender flesh under his strong hands and constricting his air. "You see, you're mine now Sammy boy...all mine now."

"W-why?" Sam wheezed.

"Well," Moloch sneered as he swung Sam into his arms, "you are to be a sacrifice to me little human." His grip tightened around Sam's smaller body. "You should feel honored…it used to be such a high honor to be sacrificed to me! But now, you petty creatures don't feel there is a need for such things!"

"We got sm-smarter…we saw you for the fraud y-you are."

"You little bastard!" The flames around the clearing rose higher and grew hotter. They closed in on Sam and Moloch in the middle of the circle. The god was unfazed by the burn, but Sam could feel the flames painfully licking at his legs where they dangled from Moloch's arms.

Sam struggled against the supernatural strength holding him in place. He pushed and shoved, but to no avail. Moloch's arms wrapped tighter around him. A hand curled up close to his face, giving Sam an out. He moved ever so slightly, making it look as if he was simple struggling like before. However, this time he turned his head towards the hand and bit down on the god's tough skin.

"Gah!" Moloch screamed in surprise. He dropped Sam again, but this time he was more prepared for it. He still hit the ground hard, and the flames burned his right hand and leg. Despite this, he was able to push himself up to attempt to make a run for it.

The flames created a barrier between Sam and his escape. His eyes darted in every direction, looking for a hole somewhere in the seemingly endless wall of flames. He finally spotted a tree off to the side. The trunk was surrounding by flames, but he saw a way up the tree. One of the lower branches hung over the side of the clearing that had not been engulfed just yet.

Sam bolted towards the tree, picking up as much speed as his sick body would allow. Once he got closer, he leaped into the air. His hands, slick with sweat and blood, nearly slipped off the branch, but he held tight. His bare feet swung out, dripping blood from the various cuts as he tried to get his footing against the charred bark. It was hot where the flames were beginning to take hold of the trunk, yet he continued working his feet against it until he was able to reach the top of the branch and sit.

Sam took a minute to catch his breath and gulped once he realized Moloch was nowhere in sight. He knew that didn't bode well for him. He bit back the fear, remembering that it was what his brother and dad would do in this situation.

He then slowly crawled forward, jumping towards the other branches. The flames grew higher the more he moved, but it was the only way out of the fire and the clearing. The branches to his side began to crack and crumble down into the blaze. Sam kept moving forward. He did his best to block out the sounds of everything around him. He put one hand in front of the other, sliding his aching legs along behind him. Sweat poured off his whole body.

The branch underneath Sam gave way ever so slightly. Fear and adrenaline took hold as he increased his pace. In the end, it didn't help. The flames broke through the wood, snapping it completely. Sam's weight was too much for it. Both the tree limb and Sam crashed straight towards the wall of fire waiting underneath.

Sam closed his eyes and braced himself for the agony he knew would soon be thrumming throughout his whole body. It engulfed his right leg first and it hit the top of the flames. He couldn't help but cry out. However, the rest of his body never felt the same burning sensation. Instead, it felt the stiffness of arms grabbing onto him and deep mocking laughter rumbling through his head.

"Silly little human," Moloch taunted.

Sam opened his eyes to mere slits, expecting to see Moloch's smirking face. Yet his eyes settled on horns and a bull like snot where Moloch's plainly face had once been.

Sam began to shiver in the creatures arm, spurring on more laughter from the angered god.

"I've gotcha now, Sammy…

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

"What the hell do you think you are doing Alec? What did you do with Sam?" Bobby shoved Alec back against the truck door, not even registering the grunt of pain that escaped Alec's mouth. "What did you do to him?"

"I-I…didn't…I didn't want this, Bobby," Alec stuttered. "I just wanted my son back." A sob slipped out after he said the words. "I just want Matty." The tears flowed freely at that point. He bent his head down, avoiding eye contact with Bobby.

Bobby lessened his grip on Alec slightly, but kept his hands on Alec to prevent him from fleeing. Although, it really didn't look like Alec was going to run away from him.

"Alec," Bobby said with less anger, "what did ya do? I need to know what ya did."

Alec nodded in understanding.

"Good." Bobby pushed Alec towards the house. They quickly made their way inside the living room. Bobby guided Alec to a chair and then stood in front of him. "Talk…"

Alec rubbed a hand through his hair; it shook due to his nerves. "I…well I found a book of yours back when I came in to order those parts. Your phone rang and you had to leave the office. I saw that book on your desk, and…and I read a little. It was all about the various gods and ways to summon them."

"Alec, you didn't…"

"I felt like my God abandoned me, Bobby. He took Matty away and I…I just wanted a way to fix it. I didn't think it would work. I found a page on the god of children, so I summoned him. It worked…hell it actually worked. He said he'd bring my son back to me. But I had to bring him a boy Matty's age to sacrifice. When you said Sam was nine…I'm so sorry! I just want my son."

"Look, Alec," Bobby paused to place his hand on Alec's shoulder. "I'm pissed at ya for doin' such a dumbass trick. But I get. Can't say I wouldn't do the same for Sam or his brother. But I need to know who you summoned."

"You can't stop it! If you do, Matty will still be dead!"

Bobby loomed over Alec, pressing him down into the chair painfully. He looked straight into the man's eyes. "And if Sam dies instead…you won't need to bring Matty back. You'll be joinin' him." Alec's eyes widened. "Now, do you wanna give me that name?"

Tears started to fall again. Alec wanted to save his son, but it didn't look like there would be a way to do that right now. "Moloch…his name is Moloch."

Bobby moved away from Alec and headed towards a bookshelf in the corner. He quickly skimmed through the titles until he found the one he needed. His eyes flittered over the words on the yellowed pages.

"You stupid son of a bitch!"

"What?" Alec replied. He stood up and crossed the room so that he was standing next to Bobby.

"Moloch isn't the God of Children ya idgit! He's the God of Child Sacrifices! He's a false deity! "

"No…it has to be wrong!"

"Alec, Moloch used to make people believe that he would give them peace and prosperity by forcing them to sacrifice their babies to him. They would place them in his arms and he would burn them alive. He feeds off the energy the child has, but then he doesn't do a damn thing for the people."

"D-does that mean he can't save-"

"Yes, Alec. He was never gonna bring Matty back to ya." Although Bobby hated what Alec did, he wasn't heartless. He had watched the man go through his son's illness and ultimate death. He couldn't blame Alec. Hell, he probably would've done everything he could if it had been Dean or Sammy.

Alec bit his lips, nearly drawing blood. Tears silently streamed down his face, but other than, his expression was blank.

"I'm sorry Alec," Bobby finally said. "But I need to know where ya took Sam…we can still save him."

Alec squeezed his eyes shut and nodded quickly. "You know how to kill Moloch?"

"I know how to kill a lot of things…things you'd never even imagined to be real…"

If that statement shocked Alec, it didn't show. "I'll drive there. I want a piece of that bastard myself."

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

"Thank you, ranger, " Bobby said into the large cell phone. "Please let the Winchesters know that they need to head back when they come into the station. Mr. Winchester's youngest took a turn for the worse. John will wanna head on back." Bobby glanced out the truck's windows as the forest flew by. "Appreciate it." He hung up and put the device away. He turned his attention back to the window, praying that they would make it there in time to save Sam.

"Bobby," Alec stated softly, "I never…I didn't want to hurt Sam. I just…I miss Matty every damn day. Nothing I do helps. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Bobby wanted nothing more than to want to kill Alec for what he did, but a part of him related to what the man was going through. "You know I was married once?"

"Never knew that."

"Was awhile back…before you all moved to town. Karen…she died. Never thought I'd get passed that either."

"How did you?" Alec looked up hopefully at Bobby.

"Damn if it wasn't those boys," Bobby laughed.

"Kids will do that to ya," Alec sighed.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is that one day you'll find something or someone that helps ya get through all this crap. It's what Matty would want, Alec."

"You think so?"

"I know Karen would've wanted me to."

Alec gulped back emotions. "A-are you gonna kill me once all this is over Bobby?"

Bobby sighed and thought for a minute. A big part of him wanted nothing but to put a bullet in Alec for putting Sam in so much danger. But the other part of him knew how grief effected your actions.

"I want to…damned if I don't want to."

"I won't fight ya."

The words were too sincere to be a trick. "If Sam makes it through this alive, I ain't gonna kill ya. Not sure what his dad is gonna do to you when he finds out though."

"Will he even believe all this?"

"He knows all about these things too."

"Looks like I'm the only one in the dark," Alec said.

"You and billions of other people out there," Bobby grumbled. "So how much longer til we get there?"

Alec put the brakes on the truck. "We've gotta walk in from here."

Bobby was out of the car a second later and grabbing his gear from the truck bed. His machete was a welcomed weight in his hand. He was ready to take the bastard's head off who had dared to hurt Sam.

The farther they walked into the woods, the hotter the air around them grew. It became unbearable; sweat started to pour off their bodies and soak their clothes. It was far hotter than it should have been, even for the summer evening.

Bobby ran into Alec when the man stopped suddenly. "What-" Bobby started to say. But then he saw why Alec had come to such an abrupt halt in the woods.

"Oh God," Bobby cried.

Directly in front of them lie nothing but walls of flames. They engulfed the clearing and lapped at the trees surrounding it. Some of the monstrous foliage had toppled over and fully succumbed to the fire. It looked like a scene straight out of hell. But all of that fell away when Bobby's eyes locked onto the center of the circle of flames.

There, Moloch stood in his true form. He was massive and ugly. The fire licked at his legs, but it didn't burn the creature at all. In fact, he seemed to relish in the feeling as it began to climb up his body.

In Moloch's arm lay an unconscious, burned, and bloody Sam.

"We're too late…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for the wait on this…I ran into some writer's block. Then LJ went down and I hated to update it over here when I couldn't post it on my other site as well. Very sorry! Hope you enjoy this though!

Chapter 4

_ "We're too late…"_

Bobby and Alec stared as the fire ate at the trees, causing the tall oaks to fall one by one into the inferno. Moloch still stood in the middle, holding Sam above the flames. The boy had passed out in the creature's arm and lay limply from the massive limbs. They could hear Moloch's treacherous voice above the roar of the blaze; he chanted the words of an ancient language.

Alec looked to Bobby, who had a terror filled expression across his face. "We can't be too late," he muttered shakily. "This is my fault and we a-are going to fix it!" Alec's eyes scanned the forest until they rested on a fallen tree. The trunk was charred, but the fire had failed to consume it entirely.

Alec grabbed Bobby's arm and pointed to the tree. "That's our best way in right now."

"Looks like it," Bobby said, already headed towards it. "We don't have much time."

Alec nodded in agreement. "I've got an idea…"

"What?" Bobby practically barked at the other man.

"Let me go first…I can distract Moloch. Maybe give you time to run up behind him and get to 'em."

"I don't think he'll go for it!"

"He won't expect to see me there! He said he wouldn't bring Matty back if I showed up. He knew I'd do anything…"

"Alright," Bobby quickly placated. "Let's do this then."

Alec took off towards the fallen tree. The fire licked at his worn jeans but he kept running. He had to make things right.

"HEY!" he shouted once he was in the clearing.

Moloch startled at the newcomer and dropped Sam to the ground. The force of the hit wasn't enough to stir Sam out of unconsciousness. His body remained limp and blood soaked the dirt around him. Alec tried not to stare at the hurt child. He knew he had a job to do.

"You!" Moloch bellowed as he twisted around to see Alec behind him. Anger flared through him. Alec had disregarded his orders and had shown up in the woods. "What do you think you are doing? Do you not care for you precious son?" Moloch momentarily ignored Sam as he pressed in on Alec. "I told you, you ignorant little human, that you had to stay away in order for the ritual to be successful! You interrupted me! How do you expect me to bring your child back to you?"

Alec just stood there, staring up at Moloch. He tried to keep his face as blank as humanly possible so as not to give anything away. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bobby slowly creeping up towards Sam. The boy looked awful, and Alec easily noticed Bobby's face paling at the Sam's condition.

"Are you listening to me you worthless creature?"

Alec forced his focus back onto Moloch. The god glared down at him, rage glowing in his inhuman eyes.

"No…" Alec cast a glance behind Moloch towards Bobby, who was trying to assess Sam's battered body. For a moment, the two men locked eyes. Bobby's shown with worry and fear. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to do this.

"Are you ignoring me?" Moloch's booming voice brought Alec's attention back to the task at hand.

"Yes," Alec replied strongly.

"What?" Moloch's anger shook the forest trees and caused the flames to grow higher. The heat increased, causing Bobby to sweat even more as he readied himself for attack.

"I said I'm no longer listening to you," Alec continued. No matter how badly he wanted to look at Bobby and Sam, he couldn't. He forced himself to stare at Moloch's cold gaze. Lives were depending on him to remain focused.

"Do you want your son or not?"

"I-"

"Because if you do want your precious boy I'd think twice about how you are choosing to speak to me!"

Alec gulped back emotions. "I want my son back more than anything else in the world."

Through tears, he saw Bobby make his move out of the corner of his eyes. The hunter did so quickly and carefully. His hands wrapped around Sam's small shoulders and hauled him away from the clearing. Alec couldn't see them as they made their way towards the fallen tree they had used earlier, but he prayed that they were successful.

"Then why are you speaking this way to me you pathetic creature?"

"Because you are the pathetic creature who cannot bring back my son to me!" As Alec spoke the words, everything finally became real and hit him. He had risked the life of an innocent child to get his own back. He had risked everything on it. And this bastard had lied to him all along. "You can't bring Matty back to life! You never could, and you never planned on it! You just wanted me to do your dirty work for you!"

Surprise flickered across Moloch's face. "What-"

"I did more research on you. You are a god of sacrifice, not of children, you son of a bitch," Alec gritted out. "You murder innocent kids for your own benefit!"

Moloch moved with supernatural speed and grabbed Alec around the neck, hoisting him off the ground. Alec couldn't breath, and he clawed at the giant paws covering his neck. It didn't do him any good though. Moloch's grip was strong and he was pissed.

"You shouldn't have come back," Moloch spat in the man's face. "I wouldn't have ever bothered you again! I would've had my boy and you would've learned to move on!" Moloch's hand constricted even more around Alec's airway, causing spots to form in front of his eyes. His head began to ache from lack of oxygen.

_I'm going to die here…_

The dark thoughts crossed his mind before everything suddenly changed.

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

"Sammy," Bobby whispered as he gently shook the child. They had made it out of the clearing and back to the truck.

Sam was trembling in Bobby's arm, whether from illness or pain…Bobby couldn't tell. Sam's fever had not relented. Various burns, cuts, and bruises littered his otherwise pale body. His breathing was shaky.

"Come on buddy." Bobby gently placed Sam into the truck and wrapped a blanket around him. He then ran his hand through Sam's sweaty hair. "Please, kiddo."

Sam's eyes fluttered a little and he moaned as the pain assaulted his battered frame. "Bobby?" he muttered tiredly.

"Oh thank God," Bobby gasped, pulling Sam closer to his chest. He felt the boy relax a little against him before tears began to soak through his shirt. "Shh…you're gonna be ok kiddo."

"H'rts…"

"I know it does, Sammy. We're gonna get you outta here soon." Bobby pulled Sam away from his chest so that he could place the boy back onto the seat. "Right now, I need you to just sit tight. I've gotta go take care of the bastard that did this to ya. Just relax Sammy."

Sam nodded his head, although he didn't' look like he wanted Bobby to leave his side. Bobby smiled sadly before he then leaned down to press a kiss to Sam's forehead. "Stay here," he warned.

He hurried back to the clearing with his weapon at the ready. The fire had grown since he had taken Sam away. It was almost as tall as Moloch was in his true form. The tree they had used earlier was now engulfed as well, but didn't seem as bad as the rest of the brush.

"Balls," he muttered under his breath. He ran back to the truck quickly and grabbed one of the blankets that lined the truck's bed. He spared a quick glance at Sam, who once again appeared to be unconscious, before he made his way back to the clearing.

"Let's get this over with," he mumbled to himself. He threw the blanket over his head so that it draped down and covered most of his body. He then ran over the fallen tree as fast as possible. He could feel the fire burning the blanket, but he managed to make it to the other side without burning himself. He tossed the blanket aside before turning his attention to Moloch.

The beast had Alec in his meaty grasp and was choking the man to death. Bobby could tell that Alec wasn't going to last much longer. He tightened his hold on the machete and decided it was time to make his move.

Bobby rushed towards Moloch and swung the weapon at the god's broad calves. It screamed from the pain and lost the grip around Alec.

Alec was brought out of his thoughts and nearly unconscious state when his body struck the hard forest ground. He felt his wrist snap as he tried to catch himself and the flames lick at his body. He couldn't pay either much attention; his soul focus was on drawing air into his oxygen starved lungs. His vision remained foggy for a few more minutes, and his lungs continued to burn. A few moments later he was able to actually see what was happening.

Bobby had managed to strike at both of Moloch's legs. The god was now kneeling and trying to grab at Bobby. Bobby did his best to avoid being hit, but he was beginning to tire. It wasn't long before Moloch's hand connected with Bobby's side.

Bobby gasped from the shock of the hit and fell to the ground. Moloch began to advance on him, and Alec knew he couldn't allow his friend to get hurt. He struggled to his feet and grabbed a charred tree branch from the ground. Once he was close enough, he hurled it at the god's back.

"You little vermin!" Moloch cried as he twisted around to Alec. "You'll pay-"

Moloch never had the chance to finish his sentence.

Bobby rolled to his feet and grabbed the machete. He lunged at Moloch while his back was still turned and his gaze was on Alec. He swiftly swung and sliced through the giant creature's neck, cutting his vocal chords in the process. It took all of his strength, but he managed to sever Moloch's bull like head from his muscled body. It fell to the side and into the flames. Moloch's body soon followed suit.

The giant frame was soon engulfed by fire. The flames flared at it, and it wasn't long before the body was nothing but ash. Once Moloch was gone, the flames quickly died as well, leaving the clearing charred and smoking.

Alec and Bobby just stared in shock for a moment before they jumped to attention, realizing that they had to get back to Sam.

"Come on," Bobby ordered. He grabbed Alec around his bicep and pulled him up. It was a struggle, but Alec eventually got his feet underneath him. "You hurt?"

"Pretty sure my wrist's broken…maybe a little burned here and there. You?"

"Little bruised. Sam's worse off."

"Bad?" Alec asked with fear in his voice.

"He's bad…"

"I'm so-"

"Let's just get back to him and get help."

Alec nodded his head and walked along beside Bobby, who helped him back to the truck. They reached the vehicle moments later, both panting and exhausted. They could see Sam slumped in the seat. Bobby's heart dropped at the site.

They made their way quickly to the door and threw it open.

"Sammy?" Bobby said, hoping to wake the boy. Sam didn't budge. Bobby pulled him up towards him. His body was completely limp. "Oh God…he's not breathing!"

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

"Slow down Dean!" John called as Dean slipped on rocks and mud in his hurry. "Don't think you want to be calling Sam from the hospital do ya?"

"Sorry, sir," Dean mumbled. "I just want to check in on him."

"I know you do, son." John pulled Dean into his side as they made their way to the ranger's station. Jim and Caleb had stayed at their campsite while the Winchesters had decided to make the trek and call Bobby's.

The station finally came into view, and Dean practically ran into the building. John followed close behind. "Good afternoon Dan," he called as he walked inside. "Mind if we use your phone?"

"John, Dean…actually have a message here for you boys. Um…a Mr. Singer called earlier and said your youngest had taken a turn for the worse and that you should come back home."

Panic flared through both John and Dean. John was the first to be able to tap it back down and speak. "He say how much worse?"

"No, sir…just that your boy was worse than before and you all needed to head on back."

"Alright," John said a little shakily. "We'll gather our gear up and head out within the hour. Appreciate it." John held out his hand and shook the ranger's before grabbing Dean and leaving the station.

"Dad…"

"I know Dean. We'll hurry."

They had to get back to their baby…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wanted to get this up today as a Birthday present for the wonderful Jackie aka doyleshuny. Hope you enjoyed your day sweetie!

Chapter 5

_They had to get back to their baby…_

"I need help!" Bobby called, limping as fast as possible into the ER of the local hospital. He held Sam's limp form close to his chest, and Alec hobbled along somewhere behind him. He knew the man was hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He was too worried about Sam.

"Bobby!" a nurse yelled. After looking towards the main desk, where he had heard the voice, he breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized her…Nurse Anne Hodge. He had known her for years, having met her when her first husband had been haunting their house following his death. The bastard had been abusive during their marriage and couldn't relinquish his hold on Anne, even in death. At least until Bobby took care of his skeletal ass.

"Anne," Bobby sighed.

Anne waved some orderlies over, who then took Sam out of Bobby's arms so that he could be placed on a gurney. Sam looked so small as he lay unmoving on it. It broke Bobby's heart all over again.

"Kid's not breathing guys," one of them said as he climbed up on the gurney to begin CPR.

After that, Sam was whisked behind closed doors, leaving Bobby feeling lost without Sam in his sight. His eyes remained locked on the doors. He didn't see another nurse come up and push Alec towards an exam room. Nothing else mattered.

"Bobby," Anne softly said, putting her slender hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up, hun. You can tell me what happened and I'll fill out the paperwork for you. Come on." She gave some orders to the other nurses at her station before she nudged him. He finally followed her to a private room, although very reluctantly.

Once inside, Bobby sat down on the plastic covered bed. Anne grabbed a few supplies out of the cabinet and began to disinfect some of the scratches and burns. Bobby flinched at the sting of the peroxide. "Sorry…"

"It's ok," he mumbled. He rubbed a hand over his face and tried to figure out how to start explaining all the awful events of the day. "So you want the truth or the story I'm gonna have to tell the docs?"

"How about we start with the truth then ya can give me the story I'll have to write down for the records."

"Ya remember Alec right?" Anne nodded as a sad smile graced her face. She remembered him bringing in Matty. "Well, he summoned a damn pagan god thinking it would bring his son back to him. Only problem was the bastard needed a child sacrificed for some ritual out in the woods…or what he claimed was the ritual. The thing never planned on bringin' the boy back. Just needed a new sacrifice to keep goin'. Alec saw Sam and took 'em for it. By the time I learned about it all and set Alec straight, Sam had been with that bastard for too long." Bobby's voice cracked a little and he had to pause. "Sam's a friend of mine's youngest. He'd planned a campin' trip for his two boys and some friends of ours, but Sam caught the flu. He didn't want 'em to not go since his brother was so excited. He was stayin' with me 'til they got back."

"God," Anne gasped.

"Don't have a damn clue how I'm gonna explain this to doctors…he has bruises on his neck from being strangled for God sakes!"

"We'll figure it out," she soothed. "You said the creature took Sam to the woods?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright…so you and Sam took a quick drive out passed the woods. Sam was feeling better but was still a little sick at the time. You…broke down…and called Alec to come pick you guys up. While you waited…some psycho campers came and took Sam into the woods with him!"

"How do I explain the burns?"

"Camp fire! It got out of control…Sam struggled and kicked some of the logs over into the brush. Woods have been so dry…no one will think anything of it."

"I guess…"

"Or if you want, just tell the police that Alec was the one who-"

"No…Alec knows what he did was wrong and that he screwed up. I'll handle him. Hell, John will handle him I'm sure…"

"Alright," Anne sighed. "I think that takes care of you. Why don't you stay here and I'll go check on Sam for you. Do you need me to call anyone?"

"I wouldn't even know how to get a hold of John right now. Left a message at the ranger station, so I'd say he's headed back now. I could just call the house and leave a message…"

"Just hit the star key and 380 to dial out of hospital numbers. Phone's over there sweetie. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Anne…I really appreciate all this."

"I owed you one anyway," she said with a wink before she left the room.

Bobby sighed to himself and climbed down from the bed. His bruised body protested slightly, but he paid it no mind. He crossed the small distance to the phone and punched in the extension followed by his own house's number. The phone rang for a few moments before his own grumbling voice from the answering machine picked up.

"John, when you get this, ya need to come down to the hospital. Something…something got to Sam. Just, come down here. I'll explain everything."

Bobby hung up the phone just as Anne opened the door again. Her face had a slightly grim look to it.

"Bad?" Bobby practically whispered, praying he was reading her expression wrong.

"Isn't great," Anne admitted. "Doctors are still trying to stabilize him. They had to incubate him, but his brain waves seem to show that there wasn't any damage from lack of oxygen. Granted, we won't know for sure until he wakes up."

"Ok…"

"His leg, it must've hit the flames at some point because he has 2nd degree burns to various portions. They are pretty severe, but we've got a good burn unit here. The doctors know what they're doing."

Her words didn't comfort Bobby any at all. They only left him feeling shaky and sick to his stomach. He was pretty sure he had visibly paled at the ongoing list of injuries as well.

"His feet and hands are pretty cut up and have some smaller burns to them. Kid must've put up one hell of a fight, Bobby." That at least brought a small smile to his otherwise somber face. "He won't be able to really walk on them for a bit, but he probably won't be wanting to with his leg as burned as it is. He also has bruised ribs and kidneys. Nothing is ruptured, but he'll be sore from it for a while now."

Bobby nodded in understanding. He remembered what that felt like all too well and absolutely hated that Sam would have to go through all of that.

"His fever is still holding out pretty high and he has signs of smoke inhalation on top of the flu. They're giving him antibiotics to help with possible infections and to hopefully prevent pneumonia from developing. It is likely that it could though…"

Bobby sank back onto the bed, feeling as if his legs were going to buckle if he didn't.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Bobby. But you got him here as fast as you could and the best doctors here are working on the kid." Anne walked over to Bobby and pulled him into an embrace.

"Thanks," he mumbled with a tear filled voice. He couldn't believe all this was happening. Sam shouldn't have been in the hospital fighting so many injuries and illnesses. He should have been healthy and sitting in a tent with his family. He should have been learning how to fight and shoot with Dean by day and making s'mores by night. This shouldn't have been happening…

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

The gravel and dirt crunched underneath the tires of the Impala as it all but flew into the salvage yard. John and Dean had driven nearly 90 MPH the whole way back. They knew they had lost Pastor Jim and Caleb nearly an hour ago because of that, but they couldn't worry about that. They were too worried about Sam. Jim and Caleb would catch up. Sam couldn't wait.

John immediately noticed Bobby's truck parked at an awkward angle just outside of the front gate; it wasn't hard to miss. As soon as the Impala was put in park, Dean threw open the passenger side door and hurried up to Bobby's front porch. He yanked on the screen door and pounded. "Bobby!"

John came up behind him, brow furrowed at the fact that Bobby hadn't opened up for his son. He fumbled with his keys until he found the one to Bobby's house. He had never been more grateful that Bobby had given him a spare years ago. As soon as the door was open, Dean slipped past him and scurried inside.

"Sam! Bobby!" Dean frantically ran up the stairs. John was tempted to follow, but decided to check the downstairs first. He couldn't find any signs of Bobby or Sam on the main floor. A few moments later, Dean darted back down the steps with his shoulders slumped.

"Dean?" John asked with concern.

"They're not up there. And Sam's room is a mess. They're sheets and pillows thrown everywhere. Somethng's wrong Dad!"

John walked towards Dean and pulled his oldest into his arms. Dean tensed but eventually melted into his dad, not giving a damn that he was a teenager now who shouldn't need his dad's hugs to make things better. Right now he was a scared big brother who wanted to find Sam.

John settled his chin on top of Dean's head. In doing so, he noticed the red blinking light from the answering machine on the table. He gave Dean one last squeeze before letting go so that he could go listen to the message. John clicked the button and was soon listening to Bobby's stressed voice.

"_John, when you get this, ya need to come down to the hospital. Something…something got to Sam. Just, come down here. I'll explain everything."_

"Dad…" Dean gulped. He looked much younger than his thirteen years as he gazed up with scared eyes at his father.

"Go ahead out to the car, son." John tossed the keys back to Dean. "I'll write a quick note to Jim and Caleb then I'll be out there."

Dean nodded and headed back out to the car. John's hands shook as he tried to write the note, but he eventually got the words down and was able to follow Dean out to the Impala. He climbed in behind the wheel and threw it into reverse.

"What do ya think happened?" Dean asked in a timid voice.

"Don't know buddy." John cast Dean a worried glance before turning his attention back to the road. He broke just as many speed limits as he could get away with as he rushed towards the hospital. He was amazed the cops never pulled him over…

With him driving like that, the Winchesters made it to the hospital in less than twenty minutes. John lucked out with a parking spot fairly close to the ER entrance. He parked quickly, practically leaving the car at an angle in the tight space. For once, he didn't care.

Both John and Dean all but ran into the hospital, having dodged a few cars and wheelchairs in the process. John rushed towards the main desk.

"Hi…my son was brought in here earlier by my friend. I don't know what happened, but I need to find them," John said, barely taking a breath in between words.

"Sir, you need to calm down before I can do anything. Furthermore, I can't help you unless you give me a name," the nurse snapped back.

"Sam…Sam Winchester. Friend was Bob-"

"Bobby Singer," Anne finished, sending the other nurse a nasty look for snapping at the frazzled father.

"Yes," John sighed.

"You must be John. I'm an old friend of Bobby's. He helped," she emphasized the word, "me out with a little problem I had awhile back. I've got him in a private room over here. The doctors are still working on your son." Sympathy bled through her voice.

"Thank you…"

"Anne," the nurse said, extending her hand out to John. He shook it before then squeezing Dean's shoulder and guiding him along behind Anne.

"John," Bobby gasped as the door to his room opened to reveal the Winchesters and Anne.

"Bobby…what the hell is going on here?" John sounded frustrated and worried, but not as angry as Bobby had expected.

"Guys," Anne interrupted. "I'm going to go see if I can't round up one of Sam's doctors to come talk to you all soon." With that, she left the men to discuss the nightmare that had happened that day.

"Bobby?" Dean's voice shook.

"Hey kiddo." Bobby ran his hand over Dean's spiky hair and was surprised when the boy didn't pull away like he tended to do nowadays.

"What happened?" John asked with less malice.

"Well," Bobby sighed before launching into the full story. Retelling it left him feeling drained. Seeing the expressions on Dean and John's faces didn't help him much either.

"God…" John wanted to punch something…or someone. "So where's that son of a bitch now?"

"We killed Moloch so-"

"No! Where's that bastard that took my son?"

"Surgery…last I heard at least."

"You already kick his ass for this?" Dean asked.

Neither John nor Bobby felt like getting onto him for his choice of words.

"No…he broke his arm pretty bad trying to save Sammy. He distracted the god while I got Sam outta there."

The Winchesters were still pissed at Alec, but some of their anger disappeared at hearing that.

"Look, Alec isn't a bad guy. His son died of leukemia a few months ago and his wife left him right after it happened. Not sayin' it excuses what he did. But, ya know what it's like to loose your family, John."

John was about to respond when the door to their room cracked open.

"Family of Sam Winchester?" the head that leaned into the room asked.

"I'm his father," John spoke up. "This is his big brother, Dean, and their Uncles Bobby."

"I'm Dr. Harvey. I've been taking care of your son, and wanted to update you on his condition."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I really appreciate them all ^_^

Chapter 6

"_I'm Dr. Harvey. I've been taking care of your son, and wanted to update you on his condition." _

The hunters all turned towards the now cracked door, silently waiting for the doctor to let them know how their baby was. Dr. Harvey looked tired as he glanced at each of the worried faces of the family in front of him. He took a deep breath before launching into the details on Sam's condition.

"As you know, when your son was brought into the ER, he was struggling to breath due to smoke inhalation as well as his prior illness. The combination was putting too much strain on his lungs, so we were forced to go ahead and insert a breath tube for the time being. We're on the look now for the possibility of pneumonia. He's very susceptible to that at the moment."

"Ok," John mumbled.

"Now, he also has extensive burns to his right side, especially his leg. They are severe second-degree burns, but we luckily do not need to take drastic measures such as skin grafts or the like. We believe that with the right medicines and careful monitoring they should heal in time with minimal scarring. His hand also had some smaller burns to it. The rest of his body has a lot of bruising and cuts to it, especially along his feet. We have him on some antibiotics to ward off infection and the pneumonia I mentioned earlier."

"H-how long will he…how long will he have th-that tube down his th-throat?" Dean asked. He had a hard time getting the words out around the lump that had formed in his throat.

"We're not sure at the moment, Dean. It will depend on a lot of things. I don't want to keep him on it for too long, but I also want to give his lungs some time to adjust. Keeping him on it too long can also lead to infections such as pneumonia, which we are already worried enough about. I think it would be best to see if Sam wakes up in a day or so and then go from there. Hopefully we can remove it by then."

Dean nodded, not completely trusting his voice. John stepped closer to his oldest so that he could place his arm around Dean's shoulders. He pulled his son towards him; Dean leaned against his father, thankful for the support.

"Can we see him soon?" Bobby spoke up.

"We're moving him up to a room now, so shouldn't be much longer. Now, how old is your son here?" Dr. Harvey asked, pointing towards Dean.

"He's thirteen," John answered.

"Good…he'll be able to go into the room as well. Sorry, I just had to double check."

"I understand," John calmly replied. Dean on the other hand didn't like the idea that he could've been kept from his brother at all.

"Nurse Hodge will take you all up in a few moments. She's requested to be Sam's primary nurse. I'm assuming she's a friend…"

"I've known her for awhile," Bobby quickly said.

The doctor smiled at the family one last time. "If you all need anything else, just have me paged. I'll be up to check on Sam throughout the day." With that, the doctor left the family to themselves. None of them felt much like talking.

A few minutes later, Anne came in to take the hunters up to the pediatrics floor. Despite the somber feeling they all felt entering the area of the hospital, the walls were brightly colored with children's book characters and cartoons. When they rounded the corner and entered Sam's room, Dean had to smile a little at the fact that Sam's walls were decorated with pictures from _The Chronicles of Narnia_, one of Sam's favorites.

The smile soon faded though when he looked to the bed. Sam was practically lost in a sea of stiff white sheets and wirings. Gauze wrapped around his right hand and wrist. His other hand had a few smaller bandages covering cuts. Another bandage was taped to Sam's cheek.

The whir of the oxygen machine and the beeping of the monitors off to the side of the bed were the only sounds in the room. Bobby and the two Winchesters stood silently trying to take in everything. Dean couldn't help the few tears that escaped at the sight of his baby brother lying so still in the enormous bed. He finally blinked them away and moved closer to the bed. He was the first to do so. He pulled a small chair over to the bed so that he could sit beside Sam. He took his brother's hand. The IVs nearly tangled around his fingers as he tried to avoid the few bandages.

Dean startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Dean," John soothed.

Dean had been so focused on his brother that he had ignored his surroundings, even his own father. He couldn't help it. Seeing Sam this hurt was getting to him. Of course Sam had been sick and hurt during his childhood…what kid didn't though. He'd seen Sam laid up in bed with colds and flu. He'd even seen Sam sit in an exam room cradling a broken wrist before. But this was different…

"Sorry, dad," Dean said around a sniffle.

"You're ok, son. Nothing to be sorry for." John squeezed Dean's shoulder in reassurance. He understood completely. He was feeling the same emotions at seeing his baby boy look so small and fragile in the bed.

Bobby blinked his eyes against any tears that threatened to form. He tried to compose himself as he turned towards Anne. The nurse had been silently standing near the door, allowing all of them to handle this in their own way.

"Thanks for everything, Anne."

"Just doing my job…"

"You don't work pediatrics. You always said it was too hard to be around kids when they were in bad shape."

"Fine…I just really want to help Sam. I can tell he means a lot to you…to all of you."

"He does," Bobby said. His voice cracked a little on the words.

Anne squeezed his hand, trying to offer some comfort with the small gesture. She let go after a few seconds so that she could head over to Sam's bed. She ran a hand over Dean's spiky hair before putting on gloves and leaning down to check Sam's vitals. Dean watched her every move and didn't even bother to fix his matted hair.

"Is he ok?" Dean asked in a small voice, as Anne busied herself with Sam.

"He's holding his own sweetie." Anne slid the gloves off and into the trash before once again running a hand through Dean's hair. "His temperature is up some, but with the illness and trauma the little guy's been through…that isn't surprising. His breathing is getting better though. His oxygen levels are climbing and have been staying strong."

"Sam's strong," Dean interjected determinedly.

"I can see that." Anne smiled at Dean before turning back to Sam with a serious look on her face. "Now, you all have to be very careful of the gauze cover the burns on his leg and right hand. The skin is fragile and it could really hurt him. So just be careful with them. I'll be back later to change the bandages and apply medicine to them. Should help him."

"Thank you," John said, a little breathless at the injuries Sam had. "I really appreciate all this."

Anne smiled once more. "Just call me if you need anything." With that, Anne left the family to tend to their youngest member, knowing that none of them would be leaving his side any time soon.

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

Anne was right…over twenty four hours had passed since Sam had been placed in his hospital bed and none of the boys had moved much since then. They went to get coffee and the occasional meal or snack, always making sure that someone was still by Sam's side in case he awoke.

Sam was still holding on strong, despite everything. His lungs were still feeling the effects of the smoke. Gunk coated the insides of them and pneumonia was already developing. Even with that working against him, Sam was fighting just like he had in the forest against Moloch. Dr. Harvey expected Sam to be awake and able to use a simple oxygen mask soon.

Which was why Anne was currently fighting to get Bobby, Dean, and John to get some rest of their own. None of them would budge from Sam's side; all were too worried he'd wake while they were gone. All of them had been on edge and worried, but Dean was the worst. He wouldn't leave Sam unless he was physically dragged away from his little brother. It wasn't a pretty sight and John had only done it a few times. He knew when to give in to his oldest son.

"Dean…let's go get something to eat really quick. Anne is going to be here changing Sam's bandages. You don't want to be in here for that buddy," John said calmly. He was pretty sure it was useless to try, but he wanted to give it a shot anyway.

Dean, who was always his perfect soldier, looked up defiantly at his dad. "Not leaving Sammy."

"Dean…"

"No!"

John sighed and looked up at Anne for help. She knew better than to get on Dean's bad side in this situation.

"He'll be fine John. He might even be able to help me a little."

John looked skeptically at the nurse. "But-"

"No real point in arguing," Anne laughed. "Pretty sure he's staying here unless you pick him up. Which I'm going to say will end up with you sporting a few bruises of your own so…"

"Fine," John sighed. He leaned down and brushed his hand over Dean's hair. "Bobby and I will be back kiddo."

"K…"

With another sigh, John and Bobby left the pediatrics floor and headed down to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat. Neither felt that hungry, but it was a distraction from what was going on in Sam's room. They had both stayed the first time Anne had changed Sam's bandages…neither felt much like seeing it twice.

A few other patients and visitors were milling about the cafeteria. The food wasn't great, but it could've been a lot worse.

"Bobby?" a sad voice called out as they entered the room.

Bobby turned and came face to face with Alec. The younger man looked exhausted. Dark circles ran under his eyes and his arm was strapped close to his chest. He still had scrubs and a robe on his thin frame. Bobby had been curious as to how Alec had been doing, but had been too focused on Sam's recovery to bother checking. He also had hoped to avoid having John and Alec in the same room…

"Alec," Bobby replied. "How are you?"

"Been better," he mumbled.

"Arm botherin' ya?"

"It's not so bad. Not really what's bothering me…you know…"

And Bobby did. He knew Alec felt awful for the events that had transpired the other day. He had just been trying to save his son.

For a few moments, Bobby forgot that John was still standing beside him. The other hunter bristled and tensed beside him as Alec started talking.

"So this is Alec," John grumbled.

_Shit._ Bobby didn't expect this to go over well. "John…meet Alec. Alec, this is John Winchester…Sam's daddy."

The already pale color to Alec's face drained even more. "Oh, God," he gasped. He didn't run or flinch, despite his obvious fear. He just stood there in front of John waiting. "Well…g-get on with it then…"

"Excuse me?" John asked in confusion.

"G-get on with it," Alec stuttered out. "Cuss me out…punch me…kick my ass…whatever. Just please get on with it."

John looked stunned and wasn't honestly sure what to say. He just glanced at Bobby who was equally as shocked.

"I won't fight back. I deserve it…hell I deserve worse than that."

The words were not what John had expected from the man in front of him. He'd expected a man who would make excuses and run at the first chance. Instead he had a man filled with obvious guilt ready to take his punishment.

"Let's go outside," John finally replied.

"John," Bobby warned.

"We'll be back in a minute." John turned and led Alec out of the cafeteria towards the courtyard outside. Once outside, John pushed the other man towards the shadows and away from the windows. He then grabbed Alec by the hospital issued robe and shoved him against the brick wall.

Alec took it all, only gulping slightly. He'd screwed up and deserved whatever John would do to him. He closed his eyes and waited for the punch…but it never came. He barely opened them a few moments later and squinted up at John.

"What happened to your boy?" John's voice was calm but his hands never loosened their grip on Alec.

"L-leukemia," Alec choked out. "Had it for nearly…nearly two years. His b-body was too small…couldn't fight any more." A few tears leaked from his eyes, despite how hard he was trying to not cry in front of John.

John nodded his head. "You watched it all?"

"Yes." The word came out more as a sob.

John nodded again and let go of Alec. He nearly fell to the ground in his shock. "What?"

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did to my son."

"Don't think I can forgive myself for it…"

"Good," John snapped. "But," he continued more calmly, " I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same. I…when I lost my wife…I didn't think straight and did stupid things. If it had been my sons…"

Alec could only nod.

"As long as Sam pulls through like they are thinking, I'm not gonna do anything to you. If my son," John's voice trailed off, not bothering to finish that sentence.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did something now…"

"Part of me wants to. And part of me understands." John swallowed down emotions that had started to build up. "But more importantly, I know my son wouldn't want me to."

With those words, John stalked back into the cafeteria, leaving Alec sobbing against the cold bricks.

SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN- SPN-SPN

"Does that hurt him?" Dean asked timidly.

Anne paused in applying the burn cream to Sam's small hand so that she could look at Dean. The boy looked as if he was trying hard not to cry in front of her and his unconscious brother.

"You see this IV line here?" Anne's hands glided over one of the lines feeding into Sam's uninjured hand.

Dean's spiky head nodded.

"This is giving Sam morphine to help with the pain. Right now, it gives Sammy a measured dose every so often. Once he wakes up, if things feel too bad, he can also hit this little button over here." Anne now held up a remote looking thing. "It can go ahead and give him the dose earlier if he needs it, but won't allow him to take too much or anything."

"Good," Dean muttered as his eyes trailed up and down Sam's limp form. He'd been twitching and fidgeting a little in his sleep, but had not woken up yet.

"You want me to show you how to bandage his hand? That way you can help when he gets outta here?"

"Please," Dean said hopefully.

"Go wash your hands over there and then grab some gloves from my cart here." She watched Dean diligently do as she had said. "Good! Now, you have to wrap it with this first." She held up a Telfa dressing. "You have to wrap this around the burn first because it won't stick to the healing skin." She took Dean's hand and guided it around Sam's. "Just like that," she said as she instructed Dean. "Then, you take this gauze here and cover the other with it to hold it into place and to help protect the skin."

"Like this?"

"You're doing just fine hun." Anne smiled sweetly at Dean.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Keep doing that Dean. I'm going to run to the nurse's station for some more ointment for Sam's cuts. I'll be right back." Anne left Dean to his job, knowing that the big brother would be fine with taking care of his hurt sibling.

Dean finished wrapping Sam's hand and gently placed it back onto the bed. "There you go buddy. Wasn't too bad huh?" Dean wished Sam would wake and answer him. "At least…I hope I didn't hurt you."

Dean stepped away from the bed for a moment so he could discard the gloves. He sighed as he climbed back into the hard plastic chair that had been his for the last couple of days. He reached up and brushed Sam's bangs away from his face. His forehead still felt quite hot, much to Dean's frustrations.

"You know…you gotta get better Sammy," Dean said, nearly choking on the words. "I…I've gotta show you the new moves Dad taught me up in the mountains. They are pretty cool, dude. Bet you'll be kicking my ass in no time. You'll love that, won't ya?"

The only answer he got was the steady beeps of the heart monitor and the whooshing of the oxygen.

"And…I got you that new book you'll like. There was a little shop on the way up there that had bunch of books on the wildlife up through there. You'll love it!"

Once again, Dean looked to Sam, hoping he would suddenly wake up and smile at him.

"Y-you've just gotta wake up kiddo." A few tears leaked out of Dean's eyes. "You gotta wake up so I can read that book to ya and show ya those moves. You don't want to just sleep do ya? What fun is that…"

The tears flowed freely now.

"You've just gotta wake up…"

Suddenly, the steady beep of the monitors sped up. The peaceful whoosh of the oxygen was exchanged with a shrill sounding alarm.

Dean's eyes widened and his own heart began to race as fear flooded his veins. "Sammy?"


End file.
